


wedding bells

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 6/306: getting married30: “please never do that ever again.”in which toms wedding doesn’t go as planned.





	wedding bells

-

Thirty minutes

You had thirty minutes to go through with this, thirty minutes to change yours and his life or potentially ruin it, was it worth it.

You didn’t care though as you run outside of your apartment hopping into a taxi.

-

Twenty-five minutes.

Five minutes ago you had jumped into a taxi now you were sitting in the passenger seat trying to calm your nerves while the driver followed the route to the wedding location.

Was this really the right thing to do?

-

10 minutes.

The taxi pulls up to the church and you get out giving the man some money and then make your way to the doors throwing them open, inside the reception was going on and you saw his soon to be wife standing there in her dress an angry look on her face.

Taking a deep breath you stand in the aisle.

“I object.” Everyone just about passed out and the bride went pale.

You move a bit forward, “tom I know this is the worst timing but, I’ve been in love with for years and I know you might not love me back but I needed to take a chance.” You finish your explanation the whole church silent and staring at you until you hear a laugh.

You look towards the laugh and see the bride coming towards you, “He moved on please never do this again.”

Nodding your head once tom stayed silent you turned on your heel and walked right back out of there.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea


End file.
